


冤家

by Eydenlily



Series: 现paro [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人
Genre: Bottom Zeke, M/M, Zeke has a magic pussy, 吉克双性, 酒后乱性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydenlily/pseuds/Eydenlily
Summary: *现pa利吉，吉克双性，不炼铜*文中私设均为捏造*童话故事（？）如果之后把后续写出来会更新在后面x装可爱的吉吉就好可爱
Relationships: Levi & Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager, Levi/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Series: 现paro [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066565
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	冤家

——《世纪初最年轻的先驱者》

扫了一眼杂志封面加粗的花体字，黑发男人不禁皱起眉头，上面穿着西装的男子透过铜版纸和他对视，那双灰蓝色的眼睛一如既往地使人生厌。利威尔熟稔地给杂志贴上标签和条码，随手放到了一边。

现在的出版社都这样夸夸其谈吗？

一个学生从他旁边走过，“啪”地一声站直了，敬了个标准的军礼，在利威尔逮住他之前飞快地遛出了图书馆。

这里总是不乏搞怪的年轻人。利威尔翻了个白眼，继续手里的工作，在心里盘算着下次遇到对方一定要“好好教会他”在图书馆的礼仪。

“看书的时候不要折角。”

“这是什么，披萨酱？嗯？”

“图书馆禁止饮食，你脸上那两个洞是装饰品吗？”

被训了一通的学生们缩着脑袋走了，在转角的地方向他做了个鬼脸。利威尔对这种幼稚行为毫无所动。

“那个，请给我这个月的《人文经济学核心》。”

“那边有自助查询机器。”他连头都懒得抬，有些人得搞清楚图书管理员不等于公共保姆。

一片黑影突然罩了下来，利威尔咂了一声，瞪着那张皮笑肉不笑的臭脸。来人双手撑在台面上，向前倾斜身体，一副“就是来给人找不痛快”的模样。

“那边的机器先生说还没有录入系统呢。”

“已经借出了。”利威尔扫了一眼电脑屏幕，冷漠地回答道。

“诶——”那人做出一个吃惊的表情，瞪大的眼睛显得格外浮夸，“我还不知道咱们图书馆有预约机制呢。”

“你连图书管理员的工作也要管吗？‘大忙人’？”

金发男人无视不断向自己发射的眼刀，耸了耸肩。

“啊！这不是还有一本吗？”

“啧……”

他作势要伸手去拿，却被另一只手抢先扣住了目标。

“利——威尔，你这是做什么？”

利威尔无比痛恨这个人叫自己名字的方式。放低的声音表明他有些不耐烦了：“吉克，我说过已经借出了吧？”

吉克·耶格尔安静地和他对视一会儿，收回了手，语气幽幽的：“假公济私，这样好吗？”

“在抱怨个不停之前，下次不如努努力把你那屁股从椅子上挪下来，腿脚勤快点如何。”

——我呸。吉克脸上的肉抽了抽，他明明发售当天就来了。

但是作为一个受过良好教育的成功人士，表面上还是得保持风度的，于是开口道：

“你的建议还是一如既往的朴实直接啊，不过容我提醒一句，刚刚那个涉嫌性骚扰噢。”

“你他……”“啊不好！等下还有个会要开，恕不久陪。”

吉克敏捷地往后退了一步，狡黠的目光透过镜片在利威尔身上打了个转。

“那~拜拜！”

男人抛出个媚眼，转身的时候白风衣贴着身体扬起一个风骚的弧度，利威尔隐约闻到一点香水的味道，被噎了个结实。

离开的时候吉克遇到几个认识的学生，说笑的声音穿过玻璃门透了进来，利威尔收回目光，没把茶水泼到那家伙身上说明他忍耐力大有进步。

下次见到埃尔文绝对要跟他说再也不帮他“办事”了，不……或许从财务部那群家伙身上多榨点钱才是一劳永逸的办法。

12：34

-艾伦 

-帮哥哥去书店买本杂志好啵 

16：11

-艾伦同学？

自己去-

-哼(◦`~´◦)

……-

男人面无表情地挑了一个自认为可爱的颜文字，点击发送，他的宝贝弟弟真是一点都不可爱。

利威尔·阿卡曼不反感平淡无奇的生活，但也不喜欢一直被钉在同一个地方，他甚至愿意替新来的员工跑跑腿，用他的话来说是身体不动就会生锈。

“真是太感谢你了，阿卡曼先生。”

“没什么。”

“麻烦您做这种小事……”

“我说了没什么吧。”

“好、好的。”

目送那个漆黑的背影走远，年轻的志愿者才松了口气，老实说他是对这位“传说中的图书管理员”好奇才报名来当了志愿者，真人似乎比传闻中普通得多……

“呼——不过真的好可怕……”

利威尔·阿卡曼的领地遍布整个学校——大家都是这么说的。韩吉把这件事当笑话似的给大家讲的时候，利威尔觉得其实基本上就是事实。他偶尔会经过教学区，也去埃尔文的办公室蹭吃蹭喝——大概会在抽屉里常备小零食的老师就是比较受欢迎？

说到受欢迎——

像是有预感一般，利威尔望向喧闹的源头，噪音的制造者果不其然就是那个烦人的……等等。

被学生们围着的人毫无疑问是混蛋吉克·耶格尔，问题在于那张脸和之前差得太多了。

“耶格尔先生！这是怎么回事啊？”

“难道说是有女人了？”

“嘿！”

几个闹腾的男生起着哄，被女生们逮着损了一通。

“安德森，你这么会说，下节课你来汇报好了？”

“不不不。”

看来亲民路线确实屡试不爽。

利威尔心情有点微妙，他本来没那个闲工夫去在意对头性情大变剃了胡子这种事，但他突然意识到自己一直在跟一个比自己小十几岁的人较劲，这让人有些——难以接受。

“这不是——利威尔嘛？”

他开始头疼了，打算装作没听到直接走掉，反正他本来就是路过。

没想到本来吵得像群鸡仔似的学生们都消了声，迅速地从“高危人物”身边撤退了。

“这可不行啊，利威尔。”高挑的金发男人拍着手里的文件夹走下讲台，嘴角调侃的弧度倒是一点没变。“好歹是在学校里做事，在学生中的风评也很重要的嘛——”

他脚步轻快地走到利威尔跟前，后者盯着那张干净整洁的脸庞，心头的无名火不灭反涨。

“是吗。我是奉行苦难教育的。”

——你那已经是恐怖主义了吧。吉克避开对方阴森森的眼神，把吐槽的话咽了下去。

我果真看不惯这混蛋。

此时对立的两人脑海里却出现了同样的念头。

“算了，你还有事要做吧？”吉克后退一步，看起来有点不在状态。

不过这不是利威尔需要操心的，他倒是希望这人赶紧跳槽到别处去，好得个清净。

没有什么道别——自然如此，吉克从他身侧走过，利威尔习惯性地看着对方的背影，直到消失不见——

“喂，等下……”

男人嗯了一声，转过身，等着他开口，可一向自诩健谈的人突然犹豫起来。

“你，那里——”他是指那条米白色的西裤，准确来说是裆部的位置，他不会看错那种熟悉的颜色。该死，利威尔不知道自己为什么要多嘴，就算是讨厌的人也不想看他出糗？他什么时候变得这么和善了。

“得了痔疮就赶紧治，我就说要多运动的吧——”

“……”

吉克的表情从刚才就变得有一丝诡异，他突然像听到什么荒唐的事情一样笑了起来，并顺势靠在门边。

“哎哎你在说什么啊，啊……这是，”他毫不避讳地在自己身后摸了一下，喃喃道：“应该是番茄酱吧，早上不该去那家家庭餐厅的，真是的。”

“噢，是番茄酱啊。”利威尔语气淡淡地重复了一遍他的话。

“谢谢你提醒我利威尔，没想到你这么好心。”吉克笑眯眯地说，只不过一向从容的脸上多了几分不耐。

利威尔轻轻翻了个白眼，他才不想要这家伙虚假的谢意，不过吉克努力给自己找台阶下的样子着实有点好笑。

这件事就这样过去了——本以为是如此的，就和其他所有零碎的小插曲的一样，直到三个月后，正是入冬的时节，也是SNK大学联盟成立一百周年的纪念日。

人类总是对某些特定的数字格外执着，同时，纪念日意味着放假、派对和狂欢，至少对这两所大学的学生而言是这样的。

萨克雷直接包下了整栋酒店——当然是双方合资的，大家都说这里面一定还有皮克西斯的一份，谁都知道这老头爱喝又爱玩。

“我不去。”

利威尔在对方提出邀请之前就撂下了话，他不喜欢喝酒，更讨厌吵闹，派对这种东西会把他逼疯的。

“拜托，别像个老古板似的。”韩吉扳着他的肩膀，不怀好意的笑容让她的用心昭然若揭。

“你无聊的话就去烦埃尔文，或者莫布利特。”

高个子的女人继续“张牙舞爪”，不说服他就不罢休似的：“偶尔也跟大家一起玩玩嘛，埃尔文也会去哦，大家都会去哦。”

“为什么我非得跟着去？是幼儿园小鬼吗？”

“你不想知道埃尔文的聊天对象吗？这可是绝佳的机会哦！”

利威尔忍不住捏住眉心，重重地叹了口气，说：“这种事直接问他他也会说的……”

“利威尔。”韩吉认真地看着他，说：“真相得靠自己的双手来发掘啊。”

——别把八卦说得这么冠冕堂皇，臭四眼。

结果，最后变成每个见到利威尔的同事都会问一句：“下周的校庆派对你也去的吧？”

毕竟大家都想见识一下派对中的利威尔·阿卡曼嘛——韩吉如是说。利威尔决定不去追究这家伙到处煽风点火的罪行。

他不打算在这种事情上踟蹰不前，不过是去吃顿饭而已，那天刚好是周五，回家之后打扫打扫卫生，然后听着音乐看小说。三笠大概会晚回家，那丫头很显然不是什么派对女王，但她有一群很爱玩的朋友。

利威尔·阿卡曼选了件比平时更休闲些的长外套，腰扣松垮地垂在两边，穿着西裤和皮鞋去参加派对的绝对是怪人——这样就很好，不会有人上来搭话。

到场的时候酒店的人正在搬运酒水，利威尔已经预见到了那群人喝嗨之后的地狱场景。好歹是教育从业者，多少注意点形象吧？

利威尔无言地走进大厅，萨克雷校长竟然在接受采访，站在他旁边的男人就是塔伊巴了，两人和气地和记者聊着，无非是着眼当下、展望未来之类的，摄像师正举着相机在他们对面努力地“咔嚓咔嚓”。

对这座城市来说，两所名校联合的百年校庆确实能算得一件上大事。

开场典礼是必不可少的，大人物们模板式的发言让很多人都坐不住了，韩吉拉着莫布利特玩手指游戏，埃尔文又一头栽进手机里了。利威尔无聊地观望四周，想象着如果遭遇恐袭该怎么从这里压制敌方。

利威尔没想到他的恐袭来得这么快。

这次大型聚会阵仗不小，来了不少校友和毕业生，大部分学生都选择了参加，也许是谁都不想错过联谊和吃白食的机会。

讲话结束后大家便慢悠悠地上了楼，很多学生这时候才姗姗来迟，一个个打扮得光鲜亮丽，从小轿车上蹦下来，挽上同伴的手。利威尔靠着扶梯，暗自感慨这帮小崽子就像换了个人似的。

“快走吧利威尔，你不会是想开溜吧？”韩吉睁着大大的眼睛，她今天——也没有穿裙子，这是正确的选择，在场的男人们都这么想，至少她喝多了爬上桌子的时候不会有人尴尬。

“真啰嗦，你是我妈吗？”利威尔没好气地把她甩在身后，这家伙今晚绝对会千方百计给他灌酒。

不过事实并没有别人想象中那样戏剧化，他喝了酒不会哇哇乱叫，也不会抱着人猛亲，非要说的话利威尔酒量还不错，他只是不喜欢酒精。

“听到了吗埃尔文，他刚刚说了些高中生会说的话诶。”

“臭四眼，你还来不来？”

朋友们相视一笑，对这样的斗嘴见怪不怪了。

学生的活动范围在五楼到七楼，再往上就是休息区，基本上分给了从外地来的校友和毕业生们。

利威尔听着足以穿透天花板咚咚声，轻轻皱起眉头，现在才八点，小屁孩儿们未免精神太好了。倒是无须担心他们闹得太过火，毕竟楼下的都是教师和职员，几个董事会的居然也混在年轻老师里又唱又跳起来。

“皮克西斯老大看起来很高兴嘛。”

“反正有酒和美女就够了嘛！”

圈外的几人毫无顾忌地打趣道，韩吉说想上楼看看学生们在玩什么，被莫布利特给扣下了。埃尔文端了杯红酒，靠在角落里，时不时看一眼手机，竟然也没人上去搭话。注意到利威尔的视线，便向他招了招手。

“看你们这如胶似漆的样子，干脆直接上去找人好了，搞得这么复杂做什么？”

利威尔对着友人抬抬下巴，对方忍不住笑了出来：

“你就别打趣我了。”

男人抿了一口红酒，继续道：“你好像很无聊。”

“因为就是这么无聊。”

埃尔文不置可否地歪了歪头，说：“那就拜托你照看一下韩吉，可以吗？”

利威尔疑惑地看着他，又看看不远处冲着香槟塔跃跃欲试的女人。

“如果她这回又想和莫布利特拼酒的话……”

黑发男人少有地叹了口气，这家伙真爱往奇怪的地方乱使劲。

“我会和莫布利特一起拦住她的。然后，你呢？”

“我？按你说的——”埃尔文·史密斯露出一个天真的表情，冲他眨眨眼，接着指了指天花板。

“啧。”

这就是为什么利威尔·阿卡曼在他最讨厌的派对上待到了深夜。对于热爱夜生活的人来说这才是开始，但自律男人的生物钟已经拉响了警报。

半个小时前韩吉拉着莫布利特去了楼上，走之前小助手让他放心，利威尔相信那个可靠的男人，不过总归得有个清醒的人留到最后。

他已经吃腻了长桌上那些可爱的小点心，每种饮料都喝过一遍，乐队的协奏曲早就被摇滚乐取代了，他觉得耳膜有些发麻。有家可归的人早已撤退，利威尔扫了眼剩下的妖魔鬼怪，琢磨着干脆撒手不管算了。

意外就是这个时候发生的。

或许是过多摄入的糖分让他头脑不清醒了，要么是真如谣传所说深夜的酒店有些不干净的东西，总而言之，他被袭击了。利威尔事后回忆起那一刻，只觉得难以接受，他居然被偷袭成功了，犯人顶着一张傻瓜似的脸，把那张酒气熏天的嘴往他脸上怼。

利威尔被亲懵了，他没遇到过这种事，因为从没人敢这样做。那张脸很是熟悉，过了好一会儿才认出来，他有点意外吉克从那之后没有再留胡子。这时候旁边瞎起哄的人也认出了他们恶作剧的对象，一瞬间清醒了不少。

吉克打了个酒嗝，咕噜一声把酒杯喝了个底朝天，一副摇摇欲坠的模样。

“利、利威尔！没想到你还在啊哈哈……”

“呃……”

利威尔看着那几个试图打圆场的家伙，竭力按捺着把这群人揍一顿扔进厕所的冲动。

“吉克，喂。”利威尔往对方脸上拍了两下，他认为绝对不是抽耳光的力道，虽然对方吃痛地缩起了脖子。

“醒醒，你这白痴。”

“干……干什么、嗝。”醉鬼索性往前一倒，赖在他身上不动了。“好想吐。”

利威尔骂了句脏话，掐着金发男人的脖子让他抬起头来，恶狠狠地说：“你要是敢吐在我身上，就再也见不到明天的太阳了。”

“利……威尔？老天，这么凶做什么？你更年期吗？”吉克无辜地看着他，后者忍不住加重了手上的力度。

“给我下去，臭猴子。”

“非要说的话我们大家都是猴子变的……你没上过小学吗……”

那双手抱得更紧了，脑袋在利威尔头顶乱蹭，嘴里叽里呱啦的不知道在说什么。

利威尔闭上眼，深吸一口气，大脑稍微冷静了些，对方身上淡淡的烟草味也跟着渗了进来。

“你们几个，”他扭头问那些看好戏的人，“这家伙的房间号是多少？”

利威尔几乎是拖着吉克走了一路，这混蛋比想象中重得多，一路上嘴里都不停地冒着胡言乱语，利威尔一时间甚至觉得他弟弟都更让人省心。

进了房间，利威尔拎着对方的领子把人扔到床上，看在和耶格尔家的交情上，他算是仁至义尽了。出乎意料的是一只手抓住了他，黑暗中一片模糊，房间里粗重的呼吸声盖过了街道上传来的喧闹。

“松手。”

对方照做了，接着他的脖子被一双手臂拉了下去，温热的嘴唇贴了上来。

利威尔用力撑着床垫，以免被整个拽过去，不知道吉克在发什么疯，还是故意想恶心他。

酒气扑面而来，利威尔皱起眉头，感到一阵恍惚，他快记不得上一次和人接吻是什么时候了。吉克在他嘴角上又亲又咬，一边轻笑着捏他的耳朵。

“你说你又不抽烟，又不喝酒……过的是什么苦行僧日子啊……？”

利威尔在他结实的腰上拧了一把，吉克疼得整个人缩起来，忍不住暗自骂娘。

“啪嗒。”

利威尔伸手按开了台灯，突然的光亮让吉克别过头去，发出不舒服的呻吟。他的眼镜在刚才的“激烈动作”中甩到了枕头上，利威尔突然意识到这应该是他第一次见到这个人“真实的”样貌。

干净年轻的脸庞，没有任何的遮挡。此前的那副面孔简直是易容一般的伪装，利威尔不知道吉克为什么突然改变形象，也没兴趣了解。

这么看起来吉克跟他父亲很像。

“嘶……呃……利威尔？是你啊。诶……”

黑发男人低下头，把手撑在吉克脸侧，没好气地说：“你在跟我装疯，还是卖傻？”

“……”

灰蓝的眼珠子转来转去，傻子才信这个谎话精的话。

“做么？”

吉克微微偏着头，随意得像是在问要不要去吃个宵夜，他直盯着利威尔的眼睛，向来寡淡的表情竟有些暧昧的变味。

“不做。”利威尔直起身子，居高临下地看着他。“痔疮治好了吗？”

“……”

吉克的脸色变了又变，像被噎着了似的，他觉得莫名其妙，还有点生气。

“什，谁他妈、谁得痔疮了……我、你，你连生理课也没上过吗？”

“你说什么？”

吉克很不开心似的翻了个身，嘀嘀咕咕道：“你才是白痴，利威尔。”

现在换成另一方不明所以了，被骂了不还口不是利威尔的风格，另外——这也不太像吉克会开的玩笑。

“关于你是个傻逼的命题之后再说，你的上一句话，那是什么意思？”

吉克斜着眼睛看他，说道：“你什么时候像韩吉一样对别人的事追根究底了？”

“这关系到再之前的，做不做的问题。”

“哈？”

利威尔想告诉吉克你现在的表情傻透了，当然他说完也觉得自己傻透了。

“当我没——”“等会儿。”

吉克从床上爬起来，神情有些复杂，他张了几下嘴，接着说：

“呃，你认真的吗？我是说——算了，之前的是我说胡话，好吗？还有我没得过痔疮。你这是诽谤。”

“我看你得向所有痔疮患者道歉。”利威尔抱着手臂看着他。

吉克瘪了瘪嘴，摸着耳朵说：

“那我去洗澡了。”

吉克砰地关上门。他很后悔，开头确实是酒劲上头了，就想借势整整那个不苟言笑的家伙，他只是闹着玩，可现在算是什么情况？他要跟利威尔·阿卡曼上床？吉克盯着排水孔的小漩涡，觉得自己的理智也跟着被冲走了。

利威尔很后悔。他今天接连做出好几个不可思议的决定，比如和他一直看不顺眼的男人上床。

他摸出手机，看到埃尔文发消息说他走路回家了，车停在酒店车库，没锁可以直接开。

手指在屏幕上方停住了。他可以说得去帮埃尔文把车开回家，可以说要送韩吉他们回家，可以说三笠没带钥匙进不了家门。借口很多，现在还可以喊停。

“真是怪事。”

利威尔排除了饮料里都被下了药的可能性，难道说他真的禁欲太久了？

利威尔往浴室看去，玻璃门上都是水雾，什么也看不见。过了好一会儿才发现里面一点动静都没有。

——喂喂喂，那家伙不会把自己淹死了吧。

行动快于思考，下一刻他已经推开了浴室的门，还好，人没死，人趴在浴池边上睡着了。

利威尔在浴池边蹲下，把袖子挽高，水还是温热的，他摸索了一会儿才找到出水口按，冒着热气的水一点点降了下去，男人泡得泛红的躯体显露出来。

大约是感觉到了冷，吉克抖了一下，慢慢睁开眼睛，迷瞪地看着眼前的人。

“……利威尔？”他揉着眼睛，小声地说：“你还在啊。”

“什么叫‘你还在啊’，你在耍我吗？”

“怎么会。”蓝眼睛又闪到一边去了，“我以为你等的不耐烦了呢。”

“这么说你是故意的了？”

利威尔捏着对方的颚骨，那张微微泛红的脸毫无歉意地仰着。

“好吧，我错了。”吉克抿了抿嘴唇，说：“从现在开始都是认真的。让我出去好吗？我好冷。”

年长的男人松开手，却没有让开的意思。

“把腿张开。”

“什么？”

利威尔指了指吉克屈起的双腿，后者眼神闪躲地应道：“还是到床上去吧……”

吉克知道这个人从来不会遂自己的意，他自己也总是和对方对着干，就像此刻。他不知道为什么那只手推开他的膝盖时，自己没有丝毫的反抗，心里也没有想象中的激动。

“这次让我先说好吗？”

吉克咽了咽嗓子，身上的水珠不断夺取着热量，他禁不住发起抖来。

“没做过手术，天生就是这样的。以上。”

“知道了。”

吉克讶异地发现那男人脸上没有厌恶，也没有同情。

“就这样吗？”

男人的眉头又压了下去：“你是想让我就之前的事道歉吗？”

吉克无话可说，他以为对方至少会表现得惊讶一点。

他向前凑了凑，对方没躲开，便吻了上去。这感觉还是相当奇怪，吉克看着近在咫尺的脸庞，实在猜不透这个人在想什么。

“你又在想什么鬼把戏？”

吉克愣了一愣，哧地笑出声来，又引得对方一阵蹙眉。

“你太奇怪了，利威尔。”

吉克摇着头。

利威尔抓着吉克的头发又吻过去，他忍不住去咬那两片厚实的嘴唇，那张总是惹他冒火的嘴。

按在膝盖上的手顺势滑下去，探到它该去的地方，吉克不禁夹起双腿，注意力全数被牵了过去。

利威尔看到对方赤红的耳根，想着这人也并没有那么的深不可测。

“哈……哈……”

吉克攥着利威尔的衬衫，呼吸越来越急促，有一部分是因为他怕冷。而剩下的——

“啊！”

私处被抚弄的快感直冲头顶，他不想在这个人面前露出丑态，便把头抵在对方肩上，越是压抑却越是难耐。

“你看起来也不像是处啊？”

吉克翻了个白眼，把脑海里骂骂咧咧的小人摁了回去。他不想让对方知道他只是不习惯在有光的地方做。

一切都一览无余。

失控的表情也好，扭曲的身体也好，异于常人的器官也好——

“别看……嗯、……别看我……”

利威尔搂紧了面前颤抖的人，亲吻着他的颈侧。他重新打开了开关，热水哗啦啦地流出，冲起一阵阵氤氲水汽。

他脱掉衬衫和长裤，迈了进去，他们现在面对面了，吉克被推着靠在墙上，自然而然地张开腿，揽住男人的腰。

庆幸热水让他的身体变得迟钝了些，吉克感到下体一阵收缩，试着向前挺了挺腰，对方却还没有要进入的打算。

“利、利威尔？”

男人从他胸前抬起头，含糊地应了一声，还是那副一本正经的面容，还是那双沉如明镜的眼睛。

“你要等到什么时候？”

声音轻得几乎听不见，吉克不再看对方的眼睛，细碎地舔吻着那张被水汽模糊了的脸。

“乖乖等着，我可不想弄得一团糟。”

胸口被咬了一下，吉克闭上嘴。充血红肿的阴户被热水包裹着，男人的手指在敏感的外侧不断刮蹭揉捏，时而快速地拨弄，吉克脸涨得通红，他觉得自己反而被摆了一道，利威尔·阿卡曼根本不是什么正人君子。

“快、啊……痛，那里很痛……”

吉克捧起利威尔的脸，缠着他接吻，一边抬起腿，在对方结实精干的背上蹭着。

“你到底要不要操我？”

回应他的是一个阴恻恻的眼神。也许他不该在这种场合三番五次地挑衅利威尔，吉克吐了吐舌头。

“别乱动。”利威尔按住吉克的腿根，“现在几点？”

“……不知道。大概十二点？”

“那还早得很。”

他说完便压了下去，吉克被吓了一跳，顿时停下了动作，利威尔对这个反应很满意。

“你有一次喊停的机会。”

“你的话怎么这么多？”吉克喘着气，撒气地在对方下巴上啃了一口。

利威尔只觉得他故作镇定的样子比平时顺眼多了。他继而伸出手去，稍微撑开那处早已兴奋的雌穴，感受到对方皮肤细微的战栗。

“啊……啊——哈啊……”

利威尔握着自己的性器慢慢压下去，直到整根都被吞了进去，他才开始缓慢地抽动起来。那个地方和女人的别无二致，利威尔握着吉克被肌肉包裹的腰臀，奇妙的情绪随着性潮的高涨愈加鲜明。

“啊！嗯……嗯……不……”

利威尔品不出吉克叫床的声音是不是装出来的，也不是那么在乎，可该死的——

他现在得控制自己别把人弄坏了。

吉克也不太好过，他不是故意叫得那么大声的。你赢了，利威尔，吉克愤愤地想，一边忍住不让自己哭出来。每次抽动都有一些水被挤进去，在排出来之前又进来更多的，他快被这种怪异感和辐射一般的快感逼疯了。

“啊……啊啊……”

刺耳的水声仿佛拍打在耳膜上，他被冲得摇摇欲坠，时而浮沉，险险地攀附住那个给予他快乐和痛苦的男人。

“利威尔……”

“哈……呼……”

“想射进来吗？”

“什么？”

利威尔轻轻喘着气，定了神，漆黑的碎发紧紧贴在额头上。

吉克几乎是贴着他的嘴唇，说道：“放心，我不会怀孕。”

几乎是同一时间，握着自己的那双手紧了紧，吉克露出一个恶劣的笑，利威尔是第一次在他脸上看到这种表情。

“疯子。”

“哈哈哈哈……”

吉克被顶得贴在墙上，后背的冰凉和身前的滚烫让他几欲尖叫，额发乱七八糟地散在眼前，孤兽般的眼睛躲在后面，贪婪地剥蚀着面前模糊的人影。

“啊——啊啊啊……哈……快点、啊—”吉克抓着对方的脊背，湿热的肉蕊完全被操开来，被硬挺的阳物磨得红肿发麻，持续不断的高潮一路往上，冲得他几乎要昏厥过去。“快点、啊……嗯呃、……利威尔——”

金发男人勾着利威尔的脖子凑到他耳边，轻轻唤了声：“爸爸……”

“……混蛋。”

利威尔咬着牙，恨不得把这人操到求饶都喊不出。

吉克“得偿所愿”地被干到两眼发昏，结束的时间比他预计的晚了很多，池子里的水都凉透了。

“那是什么鬼恶趣味？”

利威尔一边冲澡一边问他，吉克背对着做了个鬼脸，努力把阴道里的那堆东西弄出来。

“嘁，我还以为你会早泄呢。”

利威尔直接在他屁股上来了一脚，今晚他已经忍了太多次了。

“干什么啊！真无情……”吉克一下子又变回平日不正经的模样，不要脸地蹭了过去，从后面抱着利威尔。

“还做么？”

利威尔抬起头，年轻的脸上浮现着从未见过的温和。

——这混蛋的理智跟着酒精一起蒸发掉了吧？

他伸手摸了下对方的脸，开口道：“到床上去。”

自己也一样啊。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 埃尔文的男朋友是阿尔敏！（Yes！）  
> 艾伦和吉吉打赌说你这个月生理期会推迟三天，赌输了的吉吉只好刮掉胡子（耻辱）（我有病）
> 
> 哔哔一点我流利吉：  
> 吉吉属于那种面具戴久了就摘不下来，也一直带着伪装并且活得顺风顺水，突然出现一个利完全打破他的各种【计划】和【预想】，这个人不可控啊，吉吉一边觉得自尊心受挫一边又会对对方好奇，“你也总会有弱点的吧？”这么想着去接近对方，用一些低级话术去激怒对方  
> 之后处于一种伪装被揭破后，既想维持伪装、害怕和对方交往过于深入，又暗自希望有个人能发现真实的自己的矛盾心理（好复杂。）
> 
> 最后感谢羽女士和我唠利吉，超级开心❤


End file.
